


shut your eyes and think of somewhere

by wafflesonface



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesonface/pseuds/wafflesonface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie crashes into Peggy's room in the middle of the night. She needs Peggy to see something. Now.</p><p>Peggy & Angie & Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut your eyes and think of somewhere

The turn of the knob had woken her, so Peggy’s hand was halfway to the lamp—and gun—on her nightstand when her bedroom door slammed open against the outside wall.

“Pegs, you gotta—" The quick patter of feet paused at the crash. “Oops. Sorry Howard! Hope that wasn’t too expensive. Though, knowing you, wouldn’t be too expensive if I knocked the whole place down.”

That was a joke. Nobody was in danger. Peggy flicked on the light and sighed as she rolled onto her back. Angie. She had tiptoed into Peggy’s room several times since they moved into the penthouse, but usually after a soft knock, and usually whispering something like, “sorry to wake you but it’s too damn quiet in this place, I just can’t sleep all by myself in there,” before she slid into bed beside Peggy.

“Angie, what on earth has possessed you to break—”

“English, I know you need all the beauty sleep you can get,” Angie landed on the edge of Peggy’s bed with a wink and a laugh, only to leap up and off to the window a second later. “But I need you to get up. Now. Come here!”

Peggy did as she was told. She couldn’t fathom why. There was no intruder, no threat, and it was the middle of the night, for god’s sake. Though if pressed, she might admit that the way Angie’s grin glowed in the edge of the lamp light had something to do with it. Damn that smile.

But when Angie’s hands moved to the window latch, Peggy paused, halfway across the room.

“What do you think you’re doing? It’s already practically Siberia in here!” Peggy drew her arms across her chest and her hands up to her shoulders. She hadn’t grabbed her robe, and now she noticed neither had Angie. “We’ll both catch our death!”

Angie snorted and pushed the window open anyway, then closed the space between them and rubbed Peggy’s bare arms before tugging at her hands.

“Oh, come on, English. I know there’s people out there croaked from a slight breeze, but you’ll come out of this alive. I promise,” Angie leaned in to whisper the last part right into Peggy’s ear.

Peggy’s arms already felt warmer where Angie had touched them, and with Angie’s face close and hot breath tickling her neck, Peggy felt that heat rising inside her as well, and Angie was still smiling that damn smile, so she followed Angie to the window.

“Hmm.” 

Peggy wasn’t sure what Angie was going on about, but then Angie leaned out the window and soft white flakes landed on her eyelashes, her nose, her cheeks turning pink in the crisp air, her bare shoulders, and Peggy understood. For someone who had always reminded Peggy of the bright summer sun, the winter sure suited her. The dusting of snow sparkled like a halo, made her more her namesake than ever (Angie, Angela, my angel) and she shined warm and cozy still, made Peggy forget every complaint about the chill.

“Peggy,” Angie spoke softly now, gazed reverently up at the sky—Peggy looked on at her much the same way—and turned around. “It’s the first snow of the year. You gotta come out here, for good luck.”

“You know,” Peggy began, her hand rising to the windowsill and her eyes meeting Angie’s. “It’s quite beautiful, and I usually prefer to look out at a safe distance, keep myself inside, but—” 

She paused to brush a few flakes from Angie’s cheek, but under her fingertips they melted a damp, cool stroke, almost a caress. Angie’s skin was so soft and her eyes looked almost expectant. No, that couldn’t be right. Angie was just excited about the snow. Peggy turned away, closed her eyes, reset.

“Well, I’d normally say no,” Peggy drawled, with just a hint of sarcasm. “But for good luck I’d better not risk it.”

She stuck one hand out into the falling snow, straight-armed and businesslike, while the other rested on her hip, “There. That should about do it I think.”

“Sure, English, you’re safe,” Angie rolled her eyes and pushed Peggy’s hand down. “But you don’t have be a jerk about it.”

A breeze picked up, dropped snow on the both of them right there inside, and brought an icy draft with it, nudging Peggy a step closer to Angie, just next to her, shoulders and hips brushing anytime they shifted their weight. Angie smiled up at the sky again.

“Maybe I didn’t so much like the mucky wet slush left behind, but when the snow was falling pretty and soft like this, I always thought it was romantic, ya know?” Angie turned to smile up at Peggy now. Maybe that was an expectant look in her eyes after all. Peggy’s heart jumped and she smiled back. 

“It was something to do with the way the street gets quiet, the way people don’t look at you as funny if you’re holding hands with this pretty gal you’re close with—” 

Angie turned to face Peggy, reached for Peggy’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

“—the way the flakes could sparkle if you got the light just right—”

Angie cocked her head, studied Peggy’s face with pursed lips—“hmm, not quite right”—and finally reached up to trace Peggy’s ear with a finger and settle her hand on Peggy’s neck. If Peggy leaned forward their noses would touch. God, she wanted them to touch; she wanted to touch Angie everywhere.

“—the way you could just tilt back your head and taste it—”

The words came out a breathy whisper, inches away, Peggy could feel them against her lips, could feel Angie pressed against her, but as she leaned in, hungry, Angie turned back to the window.

“You’ve got to taste them, Pegs,” Angie’s eyes sparkled as she teased. She threw her own head back and stuck out her tongue. “See, it’s easy.” 

Peggy, body alight now, was in no position to argue, silly as it was. She stuck her head out the window and opened her mouth as a few flakes landed on her lips and tongue, cool and fresh, forever after the flavor of anticipation. Then, she turned to Angie and cocked an eyebrow, a silent question: _I’m a fool for you. Are you happy now?_ Angie smirked and nodded: _yes._ With the touch of her index finger, she lifted Angie’s face close again and wrapped her other arm around Angie’s waist.

“Snowflakes are nice, darling, but I think they would taste nicer on you, if you’ll allow me to try.”

Angie beamed and leaned in. First their foreheads touched, then the tips of their noses.

“Ya know, Peggy, I was just wondering the same thing,” Angie needed only to whisper. “Please.”

Only too happy to oblige that request, Peggy tilted her head, opened her mouth, just a little, and pressed her lips to Angie’s, moved tender and slow. It was so soft and warm there in the gentle little fire built between them, Peggy wouldn’t have minded if the winter never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted to this website. I feel grown up now. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Written for [dankscully](http://dankscully.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me at [automatgalpals](http://automatgalpals.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
